Organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) displays are light-emitting diodes that incorporate semiconducting organic polymers. OLEDs are beginning to penetrate new markets and are used in many different applications as OLED technology matures. However, because the organic materials used in OLED technology are sensitive to oxygen and humidity, these materials must be sealed to prevent penetration by air or water. One solution has been to adhere a capping or protective layer such as a sheet of glass upon the OLED materials by sealing the perimeter of the combined OLED/glass assembly with a moisture-proof edge seal. However, known processes do not provide an effective seal between the capping layer and the OLED materials. Known bonding processes often result in bubbles and defects in the adhesive interface or in the OLED layer itself. What is needed is a reliable method of adhering a protective layer to an OLED assembly.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a reliable method of adhering a protective layer to an OLED assembly.
A feature of the invention is adhering a protective layer to an OLED assembly using a liquid adhesive.
An advantage of the invention is improved isolation of the OLED.